My God, I Love Gym Class
by Fluteprince
Summary: AkuZeku. Lemon. Yoai. Rated M. Something happenes in the boy's lockerroom,but what? Story is better than summary XD!


**My God, I Love Gym Class**

**by: Fluteprince**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. *Zexion: I wish you did.* *Me: Me too, my friend. Me too...***

**Warning: Adult Content! Rated M For language and for lemon.**

**Enjoy! Please R&R**

*** - Jay - ***

_**Zexion's Pov:**_

I watched Axel take off his _Paramore _tee shirt, slipping on his plain black one. He was changing out for gym class. I hated this class. Wait. Scratch that. I loath gym class. I hated it with all my heart and soul. I only really hated changing out though.

My mother had talked to my principle and my gym teacher, persuaded them to let me change last, when no one was around. I am fifteen and all of last year I had a terrible problem. When ever I felt depressed, i'd cut myself. Not on the wrists though. I'd cut my chest. Beetween each rib, on my hips, above my hips. I even had a huge scar starting from my waist line, ending at the bottom of my neck.

But today, Axel had been late to class. Mr. Luxord told him to change with me. There was absolutely no fighting him on this. But, it wasn't fair. The only boy in the whole school who could make me forget my own name, would see my scars. But, on the plus side, I got to see his chest.

His chest was pale, but perfectly defined. His eightpack was dripping in sweat already. As I stared at him, I quickly changed my shirt, hoping he hadn't seen. And, luckily, he hadn't.

He parted his lips, sucking in the air deeply, only to exhale shortly after. I could see the crystals of sweat forming on his upper lip. I pondered what his lips would feel like against mine. What they'd taste like. How good of a kisser he was. I looked at his body. He looked strong, fearless, and so damn sexy. I wondered how well his raw power translated into... Well, to be honest, sex.

Before I knew it, Axel was done changing and he was staring at me. I stared back, watching the way he moved, the way his eyes could heal all of my scars. He had an amused look on his face. He looked around the empty locker room, then back at me. He cleared his throat.

I soon realized what he was staring at. While I had been thinking about how good he was at sex, I'd taken off my pants, and boxers. I held my solid member in my hand, stroking it. It was throbbing in my hand, pulsating.

I stood there. Mouth open. Blank expression. I didn't know what to do, to say, I couldn't think.

"Ummm.." I said.

"Zexion, right?" Axel raised an eyebrow.

I nodded. I gulpped. Was he going to tell people? Would he keep this to himself? What was going to happen from here.

"You're pretty.. Um... Big," Axel said, eyeing my dick. "We're playing dodge ball today, fake an injury. I'll take you back to the locker room and, uh, 'tend to your injuries,' "

I smiled.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

While I was playing dodgeball, I "tripped" which "twisted my ankle." I fell to the ground, I was happy that four years of drama class were finally starting to show. Axel came to my rescue, taking my arm around his shoulder, helping my limp into the locker room. The gym teacher said to stay there as long as I needed.

"So?" I asked as we entered the room. No answer. He was staring at me once again, and I knew I wasn't jacking off this time.

"Axel? What are you waiting fo-" I stopped as I was pushed up against the lockers in a sloppy kiss. Axel pinned me to the wall, holding back my shoulders. He kissed me again. His lips were soft, sweet, and feirce all at the time.

"Oh, Zexion. I've wanted to do this with you for so long." His moaned, kissing me again. His kisses went lower, starting with my jaw line. He trailed his lips down my neck, biting it lightly. He kept nibbling and sucking on my neck, needing it, as if it was the only way to survive.

"I know what you mean. I've had the biggest chrush on you since fifth grade." I said, gasping as on of Axel's hands dropped and snaked it's way into my shirt. He used his hands, rubbing my chest, hoping to find anything interesting. Satisfied, he kept his hand on my hip.

He smiled, kissing me again. He made his way up my chest for the second time, finding my nipple. He squeezed it, twisting slightly. I was about to scream from surprise and pleasure, but I felt Axel's tounge find it's way into my mouth, silencing me.

I moaned. I kissed him back, hungrily. I loved his warm tounge in my mouth. I loved his warm body up against mine. Axel dropped his other hand, helping the other to lift off my shirt. I wanted him to do this. I didn't even care about my scars anymo- Oh no!

"Axel." I said panting.

"What? You don't this, do you?" He replied.

"No, I want it's just... My chest... I have scars..."

"... Oh."

"If you wan to stop, it's fine."

"Zexion, I don't care about your scars or how you got them. I bet you had your reasons to cut, and if it worked for you, then it worked. But, that was then. Not now. I want you, and need you. I don't care about your scars, as long as you never cut again."

I nodded, smiling. I tugged on his shirt, as if asking for premission. Axel nodded and I pulled his shirt over his head. And there they were. Those delicious abs! I needed his warmth. I needed him. I wanted him.

I kissed his neck, biting down hard, drawing blood. Axel winced. I said sorry as I licked up the blood while cleaning the wound. I sucked on his neck for what seemed like forever, but he tasted so good! I could never get enough of him.

I ran my fingers down his rock hard abs and couldn't take it anymore. I took him by the hand and led him to the showers. I pushed him against the wall. One hand grabbing him by the neck lightly and the other on his hip. I raised my hand, running my fingers over his rock hard abs again, but that wasn't only thing that was rock hard, as I could tell. I could feel it pressing against my own.

I shifted my body, causing our caged erections feel friction, feel electricty going through the rest of our bodies. Axel and I moaned in unision as Axel sweeped me into another kiss. His hands went up my back, and before I knew it, I was up against the wall again.

Our tounges battled for control of my mouth, and in the end, Axel won, causing a small moan from me. His hands worked on my shirt, never breaking the kiss. But, It was broken as he lifted my shirt over my head. He looked at my body, at my scars. He finally noticed the scar that started from my waist and ended on the base of my neck on the opisite side.

"Zexy? What caused this one?" He asked, his fingers tracing it.

"My science teacher... Raped me last year in detention..." I said shakingly, recalling the day.

"You mean Vexen? I'm going to kick his ass!"

"No. No time for that."

"Then what the hell is there time for?" He shouted. I hoped the p.e. class didn't hear. Probally not, the locker rooms were soundproof.

"...Fuck me..." I muttered. He heard me and all thoughts of Vexen disappeared as his lips came to mine again. He kissed my neck and fumbled with my hair. I pulled him close to me, my hands pulling on the hem of his gym shorts.

Axel pulled away, giving me a look that said "Are you sure?" I nodded slipped off his shorts, leaving the somewhere on the floor. I bent down and got the hem of his boxers with my teeth. I pulled them down, without using my hands. As I got them over his erection, his dick shot straight out.

I giggled. Taking him into my mouth. Starting with his head, I licked it. I breathed heavily on it. I sucked on it slowly, getting several moans as a reaction. Slowly, but surely, I took his whole length in my mouth, pumping it with my hand when I needed air. I started to put his cock in my mouth once more, but as I put in the head, my mouth had been filled with a warm liquid. I swallowed triumphantly.

I took off my shorts and boxers. I gave him a look. "They're going to wonder where we are. So, I suggest we finish. Please?"

He laughed as he laid me on the floor. I speard my legs to give him better acess. I felt him penatrate me. I could withstand a lot of pain so, this was nothing. Axel added a second finger, streching me, pulling. And, finally, I third finger. I moaned.

When Axel thought I was streched enough, he left my body. I was sad, but I knew that he'd be back. I felt his cock at my entrance, and not long after, he was sliding inside me. I moaned as Axel grabbed my dick and started pumping it. He pumped his dick in me, sliding halway out and then in again. all the while pleasuring me.

That's all Axel was doing. It was good, but it wasn't enough. "Faster." I said over and over again. Axel listened, thrusting into me repeatedly. I groaned each time. It was amazing but It needed to be faster and I told him that. He thrust faster and faster, finding a good rythm. At last, he hit that sweet spot dead on. I made a noise between a moan and a scream.

Axel realized what had happened and posstioned himself so he could hit the spot everytime. And, he did just that. He hit that spot at least twenty more times before I couldn't take it. The pressure in my dick was too much. And I released all over me and Axel. I sighed. Bt, Axel soon followed and filled me with himself, causing me to moan once more.

"Well, that was fun." I laughed.

"Yeah. Let's get cleaned up." Axel said, turning on the shower.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_**Luxord's Pov:**_

"I can't belive Axel and Zexion would be the ones to ditch my class to fuck in the locker rooms." I said, eyeing the mess that Zexion and Axel made.

He laughed, knowing that it was them. "Looks like i'm stuck with the cleaning." I shuddered.


End file.
